This Could Be The End Of Everything
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When Kurt Hummel stumbles across the beautiful yet mysterious Blaine Anderson, his life changes for the better. Or does it? Blaine comes with a secret, one which may ruin Kurt forever…


This Could Be the End of Everything

**When Kurt Hummel stumbles across the beautiful yet mysterious Blaine Anderson, his life changes for the better. Or does it? Blaine comes with a secret, one which may ruin Kurt forever…**

**I uploaded this with my old PenName but it didn't get the response I hoped for, so I removed it. I'm going to rewrite it, as I have grown as a writer. So here it is. Set in Season 2, round about Episode 7/8. The wedding doesn't happen, and Kurt does not move to Dalton. Those of you who may vaguely remember this from my old lot of stories may remember the ending. Please do not give it away (so don't leave it in a review) to others. If you want to check if you remember correctly and want a spoiler, please feel free to PM me. This was my favourite story from my old lot, so I decide to rewrite it. I was sad that it didn't get a great response, but hopefully this time it will. I have a much bigger fan following than I did before, so thank you to all of my new followers! Hope you enjoy the story. More soon. -J**

* * *

Chapter One- Meeting Point

Kurt Hummel often found his solace in the library. A place where he could lose himself among a plethora of different literary works. Some days he would choose a work from one of the Bronte sisters, although some days he would find his pleasure in Harry Potter, a world besides his own. Literature was his escape, whether reading or writing, which he'd tried his hand at, to varying success. Some stories would go well, though some would fail drastically.

Sometimes, though, Kurt would use his time in the library to complete schoolwork, as he was doing on May 10th, the day which his life was dramatically altered, but for better or worse he didn't know. Yet.

Kurt sat on the uncomfortable library chair, diligently and hastily extracting his Chemistry textbook to start work on their assignment. It was a partnered assignment and Kurt was partnered with Sam, so he kindly volunteered to complete all mandatory work alone to save Sam the stress of trying to do it himself. Kurt was very able at Chemistry, so could score them both a decent enough mark whilst claiming that Sam participated. It was a win-win for everybody. Whilst skimming the part in his textbook concerning Hydrogenation, a small cough sounded behind him.

"Excuse me?" A voice uttered. Kurt's head turned a fraction.

"Yes?" He asked before facing the source of the noise head on.

His eyes were met with the beautiful sight Kurt had ever seen. A boy stood nervously behind the chair, clutching a book. His hazel eyes were smouldering and his thickly gelled black hair looked so amazing and Kurt just wanted to run his hands through it and unleash the curls he somehow knew were lurking beneath the many layers of hair gel. The boy was dressed in a rather dapper outfit, including a dotted bow tie. This boy had class.

"You, erm, must have dropped your Chemistry book. Are you Kurt Hummel?" He inquired. His voice was like music to Kurt's ears.

"That I am, yes. Who might you be? I don't think I have seen you around anywhere here before. Are you new?" Kurt clarified, receiving his book from the boy, their fingers brushing against one another's before tucking it under his assignment neatly.

"You have a lovely name, Kurt. And my name's Blaine Anderson. I just transferred here today from Dalton Academy." The boy-Blaine- smiled brightly, revealing a wide set of bright white teeth that could dazzle even Voldemort

"Well thank you. My mother used to love 'The Sound Of Music' and Kurt was her favourite von Trapp child, so here I am. Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you, Blaine, but can I ask you something?" Kurt grinned back.

"You sure can. Fire away." Blaine shot back.

"What in the name Marion Cotillard would possess you to transfer from Dalton Academy to William McKinley High School? I don't mean to pry, but I can't imagine why anybody would torture themselves that much." Kurt asked hesitantly.

_You and only you, Kurt Hummel, _Blaine thought to himself, trying not to break composure. He sighed and answered the question.

"Well, if I'm being honest, which I am, I suppose I just wanted a change of scenery. Dalton's too…sheltered and I guess I wanted to prepare myself for having a life that isn't too controlled by other people." Blaine had rehearsed this into the mirror hours prior to their meeting, and could recite it perfectly when needed.

"That sounds interesting. Well, Blaine Anderson, you've made your very first friend at McKinley. I'm not much, but I'll do. Unless you'd rather spend your time cohabitating in the locker rooms with the Neanderthals, I'm your best option. Now, you have no choice but to befriend me." Kurt chuckled nervously to himself. _He's beautiful, Kurt, _a strange voice inside him said. _Take him._

"I'd rather not. I've spent too much since dealing with people like that since I came out, I don't want to have to do it here too." Kurt looked shocked.

"Y-You're…gay?" He questioned eagerly.

"Yes, Kurt, I'm gay. You look surprised."

"No, it's just that I'm the only other out kid at this school and it's nice to finally have somebody else to help hold up the fort. So, what does your schedule look like for today?" Kurt bit his lip in thought.

"Well, I have AP English with Mr Fitzpatrick, Spanish with Mr Schuester, Psychology with Mr James and then two free periods." Blaine skimmed over his planned schedule for the day.

"That is my exact schedule. We're going to have so much fun. Mr Fitzpatrick is amazing, Mr Schuester is nice; he also coaches Glee Club here, the New Directions. Mr James is okay, I suppose, but he does ramble and get very tedious sometimes. I think he gets too wrapped up in Psychology."

"Do you come here in your free periods?"

"I don't. Usually, I visit the choir room to practice some numbers for Glee Club or if I need to put together a quick number for something." Kurt blushed.

"You sing? So do I. I was the lead vocalist of the Warblers." Blaine said, trying his best not to sound boastful. He wanted to sound alluring.

"You _have_ to join Glee Club! It'll be so much fun, we could do duets all the time and finally push Rachel and Finn out of the spotlight and—."

Kurt was interrupted by the shrill ring of the bell, signalling the time to visit homeroom.

"Well, Blaine Anderson, I will see you in AP English. Ciao!" Kurt parted with Blaine, smiling to himself as he tried not to look back at the gorgeous boy who had befriended him.

Blaine, meanwhile, had a steely look on his face.

_You did it, Blaine. You befriended him. That's the first step. Now what did Al say was the next step? Romance? Affirmative. Kurt Hummel, look out, because you're about to be hit by a steamy inferno of Blaine Anderson. _

That night, Blaine sat at his desk, laptop open. He impatiently scrolled through his recent emails. He was surprised to hear a ping which told him he had new mail. The email had no sender and the subject was just a dot.

_Blaine, _

_Don't be scared but I got your email address from the Dalton Academy website under your picture which, by the way, was very cute and dapper. I just wanted to say hello, basically and I wondered how your first day went? _

_Kurt Hummel x_

Blaine smirked at the message. _Hook, line and sinker_, he thought to himself, clicking 'Reply' and began to type.

_Kurt! _

_Hello! Not at all, it was there publicly and you're not the first to use it. Why thank you. Coming from the mighty Kurt Hummel, that's a very nice compliment. _

_It was fine thank you. I had you to guide me through it, so why wouldn't it be? I have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll catch you tomorrow? _

_-B _

Blaine finished up and hit 'Send'. Satisfied with his efforts, he closed his laptop and took out his iPhone.

_One new message. _

Blaine grinned to himself and opened the message.

_Report? –A_

Blaine shook his head at Al's conspicuousness. He was reminded of the show _**Pretty Little Liars **_when the enemy signed their texts with –A. This time, though, -A was not an enemy. Blaine was confused as to what he would call somebody like Al. A colleague? An employer? No, a boss.

Al was Blaine's boss.

Blaine thought over the plans for the near future. Tomorrow, he would audition for New Directions. He had picked a suitable song, which also had an underlying meaning which connected to his situation. He was certain that nobody would even think of what it meant, but he had to be cautious. Getting caught at this stage would ruin his plans.

It would ruin his life. It was a serious business, and Blaine was unsure of when and why he first became wrapped up in such an ordeal. He suspected it was somewhere during what could only be defined as the worst year of his life. Being involved in something much bigger than himself gave him hope that things would one day pick up. That maybe he could turn things around from the fragmented mess that his life was.

This was the first step. Kurt Hummel.

The start of something special.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot, those of you who have read it before or want to guess, leave a review with your theories of Blaine's audition song. It should be fairly obvious as I've planted a cryptic (terrible) hint in one sentence. And the title. OBVIOUS! So leave reviews, my pretties. Thank you for your ongoing support. You've all been amazing! xxx -J**


End file.
